rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynamite Dunes/Scenario Guide
Scenario Guide Much like Forest Frontiers, this is an easy scenario. A wise strategy would be to begin building a few stalls, a few rides, and a roller coaster. Priority would also include researching the Information Kiosk, for a salutary use of the umbrella cheat. Here, the loan is limited to only $15,000, so players are advised to make a good use of it, and to should leave room to extend the first path to the back of the park – long, winding paths that soar over rides are a pain to manage, and can be bothersome to guests. The terrain is hilly, so it would not hurt to build rides underground ; they're usually more exciting than normal (apart for Wooden Crazy Rodent, Car Rides, and Go-Karts set on race mode). Go-Karts and the Log Flume are two great rides for this scenario, as – when built correctly – they can bring great profits. The Dynamite Blaster has a considerable nausea rating, so players should consider hiring handymen to clean up the exit path. It is a good idea to have a handyman patrol for each ride that has more than a 4.25 nausea rating. Room is plentiful at the start, so buying further land is not necessary, although players who continue to play this scenario after the objectives are met, will most certainly desire to continue expanding the park across the large dune left to purchase. Step-by-Step Instructions, basic level strategy : #Set Research funding to maximum ($400 a month) and priorities in only Shops & Stalls, Gentle Rides & Thrill Rides. #Changing the admission fee for Dynamite Blaster to its excitement rating, rounded down. #Building all of the available shops on the opening footpath (Includes Bathroom/Restroom) and a second bathroom near Dynamite Blaster, and increasing prices so that they offer at least $1.00 profit per sell. #Building a Scrambled Eggs Ride on the left side of the entrance, charged $2 for it. #By now, Go Karts should be available. At least $4 for a ride. #Building a Merry-Go-Round in between the Scrambled Eggs and the Go-Karts, charged $1.50 per guest. #Hiring 5 handymen and 3 mechanics, and setting their patrol areas. #Contracting the maximum loan and building a Wooden Roller Coaster, charged to its excitement rating, rounded down. #Building a custom Log Flume ride, with max capacity (12 logs in RCT1, 31 logs in RCT2) and a controlled ride time. Queue should not be too long, else it would drain the guests' happiness. #Raising the entrance fee to at least $20. #Paying back the entire loan and stop research. No further rides are needed ! #Advertising the park, & waiting until the deadline comes, with day-to-day management : path cleaning and replacement of broken furniture, with hiring some more handymen and security guards if required. Alternative, advanced level walkthrough by John-Mahmud : #'Setting research to max speed in Shops & Stalls in order to get the Information Kiosk, '''then placing one at the park entrance as soon as available, with prices bumped up to convenient levels. #'Placing a Merry-Go-Round at the park entrance, a Scrambled Eggs ride, and basically any available flat ride, on the entrance path'. However, players should leave some room there for a small Steel Mini Roller Coaster, and not touch the big dune east of the park entrance. #'Placing all shops & stalls available to satisfy guests,' & a food court nearby with benches, bins and lamps to have them sit and rest. #'Building a Log Flume in the dune northeast to the park entrance,' so that the station goes along the path, max length, max capacity. It should run through the dune and above, with some length (not too much in RCT1, as there would only be 12 boats) with an On-Ride Photo Section if available. The entrance should be built underground, towards the dune, and the exit on the other side towards the path. This ride will need a long queue, and an entertainer patrolling there. Lamps and Queue TVs for those playing this scenario in RCT2, and some scenery for a better experience. The price for this ride should match the excitement rating, rounded down. Players mustn't hesitate to invest in scenery if it helps them bump the excitement rating up and so the entrance fee. #'Building a small, Steel Mini Roller Coaster on the main path.''' Ride should be overly simple : the station, a turning first hill, a little bump and a turning fall back to the station, with an On-Ride Photo Section if available. 2 or 3 laps should increase the ride's excitement rating. As always, entrance on the opposite side of the path, exit towards the path, and some scenery. A queue of the convenient length, entertainers, lamps & queue TVs for those who play this scenario on RCT2. Players who did this as fast as possible would reach the objective before October, Year 1. Category:Scenario Guide